


The Star and the Moon

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Tarot, The Incident with Snape, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith and Hope. Deception and Depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Star and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> For lunar_fics (now dfunct) on Livejournal. I chose the Tarot Theme.
> 
> At the time I was Pagan and was oddly good at Tarot and Oracle cards compared to others, hence me choosing that theme.

Remus had been raised by a witch and wizard. Sure, he was half muggle, but that really didn't mean much. For his father was a wizard, as in the kind that Hogwarts trained. His mother, on the other hand, was a witch. But not the common type of the wizarding world. No, she was what muggles called a Pagan. She worshiped both the God and Goddess, and had a stone altar in their backyard. Perhaps his mother's religion was why she was not terribly alarmed at his Hogwarts letter, or him turning into a werewolf.

When Remus was twelve, during a rather boring summer, he found his mother's collection of tarot cards. She owned four packs, though only used one in particular. Not wishing to meet his mother's agitation, he picked up an unused deck and began to do what most curious pre-teens did: investigate. That was how his mother found him, sitting on his parent's bed with the cards spread around him. 

Careful not to interrupt any of the cards, his mother joined him, slipping one arm around him and resting her chin on his shoulder. "What do you see?"

"See? What do you mean?" Remus asked. His mother chuckled and pointed at his carefully constructed array of tarot cards. "I was just messing around. I really don't know what most of these mean."

"This?" His mother picked up the card at the very center of the pile, underneath that card lay another that she also took. "This is The Star. A symbol of faith and hope. Below it you have The Moon. It stands for depression, deception, and the many other forms of pessimism. Tell me, why did you choose to place The Star on top of The Moon?"

"...I don't know." Remus replied. "I prefer stars, maybe?"

"Ah, I see." His mother nodded. "It is always good to have an abundance of hope, Remy, but always remember something, hmm? You can't have dark without light, nor light without dark. Otherwise, how would you be able to tell the difference?"

That conversation was coming back to him now, as Remus looked at Sirius. Sirius had a look that embodied what Remus now realized was the card that represented him. Sirius was The Star. He looked so hopeful, and filled with the faith in the fact that Remus was his friend and lover. That Remus would look over the stupid prank, the incident of the Shrieking Shack. 

Of course if Sirius was The Star, that made Remus The Moon. And thinking, he truly fit that description as well. All he could feel was the deception of that night, knowing that his friend had not only put someone else's life on the line for a laugh, but that he did it on purpose. Sirius knew what happened to werewolves that bit another human, or killed. Yet he did it anyway.

A rush of emotions filled Remus and he closed his eyes, turning his head away from Sirius. Taking a deep breath, he finally spoke. "We can't be together anymore, Sirius."

"But-" Sirius started. Remus didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to see the sadness exploding across Sirius' features. 

"Sirius." Remus interrupted. "I can't trust you anymore."

"I didn't mean to do it." Sirius whimpered, sounding very much like the dog he transformed into. Remus almost wanted to growl in reply.

"That's exactly the problem, Sirius!" Remus snapped, looking over at Sirius once more. Sirius' eyes were downcast, the look of hope crushed from his face. "You did mean to do it. You thought about it, and you did it. You're so narrow minded! How could you not think of the consequences of your actions? Did you really think I would go along with something so... stupid! No, you didn't think that. Which is exactly why you didn't tell me, isn't it?"

"He wasn't suppose to go so late!" Sirius replied. 

"Oh, yes, let's blame Severus Snape because he was late." Remus said sarcastically. He ignored the flinch that went through Sirius' body.

"I'm sorry." Sirius whispered. "That's all I can say."

"Not, it's not." Remus told him, his voice suddenly going soft. "You're saying sorry to me, but what about Severus? What about him? Or is it all about you? That's why you don't want me to break up with you. You can't handle not being the one in control and held in the highest regard. You're so full of yourself, Sirius."

"Maybe I am!" Sirius voice raised. "Maybe all I want is to have you all to myself. I'm sorry that's so much to ask. I can't bloody well help it, you know."

"If you wanted to keep me so much, Sirius, you would not of done this." Remus told him. Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but Remus refused to hear it. Instead, he turned quickly on his heel and stalked over to his bed. Sirius stood in the middle of the dorm, his arms dangling sadly at his sides.   
Remus ignored him, digging around in his trunk and pulling out two slightly battered cards: The Star and The Moon. Without giving Sirius a single glance, he slipped into his bed, pulled the curtains, and cast a Silencing Charm. 

It was then that he allowed himself to cry.


End file.
